The present invention relates to an effective way to cause two objects to adhere together in spite of the presence of a third material which tends to neutralize adhesive forces therebetween and, more particularly, to apparatus (and method) to apply gummed labels (e.g., bar-graph labels) to surfaces that have immersed solvents and like contaminants thereon.
The art of labeling and machines to achieve labeling (e.g., bar code or other labels) are discussed in some detail in applications for U.S. Pat. No. 328,286, filed Mar. 24, 1989 (Murphy) (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,156) and U.S. Pat. No. 386,214 filed Jul. 28, 1989 (Murphy) (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,812). It is noted in the applications that label applicators of IMTEC, INC. of Bellows Falls, Vt., and others are in widespread use, that is, well known in this art. Hence, it is not necessary for present purposes, to explain in exhaustive detail how label applicators work to perform their functions. Thus, later herein, a label applicator is shown as a block marked "LABEL APPLICATOR"; nothing more is needed for, although the applicator so marked is part of the total inventive concept here, details of such applicator are not needed because workers in the art are familiar with such details; the essence of this invention lies elsewhere.